Cinderella
by everbell
Summary: When a baby aisha plays Cinderella, here comes a baby Prince, a jealous striped Usul, and a blue Acara for a friend.


Oh, I do not own Neopets, of course. :) Written by divinity_star ...   
  
- - - - x - - - -  
  
"And the role of Cinderella will be played by ... Togepriii!" Mrs. Stitchy said to her class. Togepriii felt as if the time has stopped. Or that she didn't knew how to breathe all of a sudden.   
  
The class all started to talk at once.   
  
"Togepriii? How can that be?" Gia cried out angrily. The striped Usul turned around in her seat, staring at the baby Aisha angrily. "She's just a ... baby!"   
  
"Gia, the roles of the play are all chosen by the computer randomly. You can't blame anyone." Mrs. Stitchy calmly explained. The tall, respected Uni walked towards Togepriii and gave her the script, and smiled, "Congratulations, Togepriii. Be sure to practise a lot. Do a good job."   
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Stitchy." Togepriii said in her tiny, girlish voice. Her hands were shaking when she got her script. The big bold words "CINDERELLA" on the front made Togepriii feel so dizzy. She couldn't believe it. The quiet, unnoticed Togepriii, got the leading role?   
  
"I still can't believe it!" Gia fumed. Her snobbish group of cheerleading friends gathered around her, all talking at the same time. Anyone would have known how badly Gia wanted the role of Cinderella from the look on her face.   
  
"Come on, Togepriii. Let's go somewhere to practise! I can't wait to get started!" Merlot the Baby Kougra having the role of the Prince, came up to Togepriii's desk, smiling. Merlot was one cutest and popular guys in school. Nearly every single female in the school has a crush on the cheerful, active Kougra. Even Togepriii.   
  
Just when the blushing Togepriii was going to agree and stand up, she saw Gia walking towards them. She doesn't give up, does she? "Hey Merlot, want to go get a milkshake together with us?"   
  
Togepriii looked down at her desk, hoping that Merlot would say no. She was dying to hang out with Merlot. She had waited for this time to be with Merlot for too long.   
  
"Um, Sorry Gia. But I need to go practise ... this play is very important to me. You should go practise too." Merlot replied. "Let's go, Togepriii." And she just nodded dumbly, secretly happy. Gia just stood her shocked, starting at the backs of the two baby pets as they walked away together.   
  
"Hey Togepriii! Wait up!" Another voice called. Suddenly Togepriii felt that she was famous, well-knowned. Everyone knew her name, knew who she is, wanted her attention.   
  
It was Feena the blue Acara, Togepriii's one and only friend in the whole school. The two were quiet, yet happy friends. Togepriii was thankful when Feena chose to befriend her when she first transferred over to this school.   
  
"Feena, I'm sorry, but I need to go practise my role." Togepriii told Feena after the Acara asked whether she wants to go over to Feena's house to play.   
  
"How about tomorrow?" Feena asked hopefully. She play only a little servant. Doesn't need to practise much, perhaps.   
  
"We'll see about that." Togepriii said sincerely. She wasn't going to let any Usuki dolls or tea party ruin her once in a lifetime chance to be with Merlot.   
  
"Ok." Feena said quietly, walking away alone.   
  
"Do you wish to go with her? We can practise some other days. She looks disappointed." Merlot commented.   
  
"No, Merlot. I wish to practise the play with you." Togepriii said, although deep down inside, she felt kind of sorry for Feena, but ignored the feeling. She has got more important things to think of right now.   
  
Merlot and the play.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"Today's the play." Togepriii whispered to herself in front of her locker, putting her baackpack inside, including the very important glass slippers. Today will be one of the most important day in her life.   
  
Then she thought about what Feena said last night when she called her on the phone. "Togepriii, you seem to have forgotten all about me lately. What has gotten into you?" She felt as if she was been punched by Feena.   
  
"Did I? I was with Merlot."   
  
"Oh. Merlot." Togepriii thought she sounded jealous. After all, which girl wouldn't like to be with Merlot? Feena is just jealous, Togepriii decided.   
  
Then someone broke into her daydreams. "Hey blue fur." Gia's sneer came from behind her.   
  
"What do you want, Gia?" Togepriii asked.   
  
"Nothing. Just to say, good luck with your play!" Gia smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. Togepriii frowned as she watched Gia walked away with her friends, letting out high-pitched laughter.   
  
"Something is wrong with her." Togepriii mumbled to herself. "But what?" She shook her head, ignoring what just happened.   
  
"Hey." A soft, familiar voice came again. Feena.   
  
"Hi Feena." Togepriii said. "What do you want?"   
  
"Nothing. Just wondering how are you doing?" Feena replied. Then she saw those glass slippers. "Wow, those slippers are beautiful."   
  
"Yes, Mrs. Stitchy gave them to me a few days ago. And oh, I'm doing fine. Just don't want a few people to ruin this important day."   
  
"A few people?"   
  
"Yes. Apparently a few jealous people." Togepriii said. Then she kept quiet, walking away after she shut her locker. Leaving Feena behind.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Togepriii trembled nervously at the backstage. She was going to talk, act, dance and sing in front of the whole school in a few minutes time!   
  
Then she saw Feena from the corner of her eyes. Looking at her, _expression unreadable. Togepriii just looked away, trying to ignore the Acara.   
  
She opened up her bag with her paws, and tried to reach for her glass slippers. And felt ... nothing. "The glass slippers! It's gone!" Togepriii cried out.   
  
"What!?" Mrs. Stitchy ran over. "What happened?"   
  
"I don't know! I placed it in my bag just before I left ..."   
  
Togepriii looked around. Everyone seems so normal, even Gia. Then the loud speakers called out, "Our next show, performed by Class E, 'Cinderella'!"   
  
"Go on, Togepriii." Mrs. Stitchy told her. "We will help search for it."   
  
I still can't believe this ... where did the glass slippers go to? Togepriii thought sadly. Taking a deep breath with no other choice, she proceeded on, to the play.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"So, did you find your glass slippers?" Gia asked Togepriii innocently. Togepriii stood at the backstage preparing for the next scene. Everyone were still looking around the the slippers.   
  
"No." Togepriii said. She still searched her bag, hoping it would just appear.   
  
"Well, I thought you had them safe and sound in your bag, but looks like you lost them, didn't you?" Gia sneered.   
  
"Gia, guess what?" Feena appeared behind them. She held Gia's purple, branded bag in her hands. "I think you are the thief who stole the slippers."   
  
Gia frowned. "I did not." She tried to snatch away the bag. "What makes you think so?"   
  
"The next scene is going to start soon!" A blue lupe called out loudly.   
  
Feena angrily opened her bag. Two shiny glass slippers inside the purple bag. "You are the thief! I saw you with them just before you came in here. You didn't notice anyone behind you, of course, but I saw it all!"   
  
"You did not! You liar!"   
  
"Girls! Next scene!"   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
After the play, which was by the way, very sucessfully done and won a lot of applause.   
  
Gia got a good old punishment from the principal and Mrs. Stitchy for trying to ruin the whole play. Gia finally admitted that she was the thief after being threatened to be expelled from the cheerleading squad.   
  
Togepriii sat alone at the bench. Merlot came to join her. "Don't you think you should go make up with Feena?" Merlot asked softly.   
  
"I know I should ... but I was just so mean to her, I feel so bad."   
  
"Don't be. Just go say 'thanks'. I think she would be really happy. Go on."   
  
Heeding Merlot's advice, she did.   
  
"Thanks, Feena. For saving the whole play." Togepriii managed a big smile.   
  
"It's all right. I just happened to stop by your locker."   
  
"Huh? For what?" That got Togepriii really curious.   
  
"To put this inside it." Feena replied shyly, holding out a bright colored card.   
  
Inside, it read, "Dearest Cinderella, just want to tell you that you will always be my best friend no matter what happens. Many misunderstandings have happened, but that will never affect my fondness for my best friend. PS. I think you and Merlot look cute together. Hugs, Feena."   
  
And of course, Togepriii hugged her best friend back. She wasn't going to let a play and guy ruin her friendship with Feena too. 


End file.
